


Help Me, You Make Me Perfect

by bloodsugar



Series: Now That We've Found Love [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Breeding, Bundesliga, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of course Marco’s heat hits him at the worst possible time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me, You Make Me Perfect

 

 

_Through every forest, above the trees_  
 _Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
 _I drink the honey inside your hive_  
 _[ **Y**](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)ou are the reason I stay alive_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _[ **Y**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nineinchnails/closer.html)ou get me closer to god_

 

 

 

Of course Marco’s heat hits him at the worst possible time. That’s just how his life works. The first time he got his heat it was smack down in the middle of practice; the second time it was at Christmas dinner with all his family present; the third time on a crappy (and consequently crappier) Valentine’s date; and on and on it went. So of course his heat would be unpredictable and come today of all days, right before the new BVB photo shoot. Marco fishes his smart phone out of his bag and opens his heat app. The little animated heart throbs and bursts into flames, making Marco twitch in annoyance. The damn thing needs an upgrade so it stopped notifying him about his cycle? Terrific. He curses under his breath and dumps his phone back into his bag, looking around the room for an escape route.

 

There is none. The director and his assistants seem ready to get the party started; his team mates are lining up for their turn and … God, even this thought is making Marco horny. He considers running away, actually running, but no, it would be too obvious. People are starting to look at him funny, maybe they can smell him. The second assistant director is an alpha, and he just might be giving Marco that look like he is considering fucking Marco right there in front of three cameras and half of his team. The idea is too enticing, so Marco tries to shake it off, roughly, before backing away from where people are standing together. ‘Keep your distance’, he tells himself, trying hard to keep a clear head above the panic settling inside his chest.

 

Some of his team mates catch his eye, and Marco thinks it’s all written on his face. The hormonal change; his increasingly dirty thoughts; the throbbing between his legs; the racing of his heart. Fuck, they all must know he’d spread his legs and let them fuck him and breed him right there. But no, he took his pill, didn’t he? He did, he’s sure he took the pill, he can’t get pregnant. He’s a male too, male omegas almost never get knocked up. But, if Marco did, today, it would be hot. He’d be happy to be bred, he wants it.

 

_No._

 

He has to get out of there immediately before he starts whining like an animal, begging for an alpha cock. His team mates are looking at him funny, they know. The paranoia sends him stumbling right into Robert’s chest, and that too scares him even further. Not only because Robert is looking at him weird, but because, and Marco feels like he is realizing this for the very first time…

 

Robert is handsome, and he smells real good too. Marco thinks he’s been so dumb not to realize it before, but Robert would make the perfect alpha. He is a striker, he takes initiative, he makes Marco feel safe and happy when he is around. It’s just the heat, maybe, it’s most likely the heat, but Marco wants Robert to be his alpha. He can barely stop himself from biting Robert right there in front of everybody, leaving Robert with his mark, showing the brunet how much he’d like to be his omega.

 

Instead, the fear and the paranoia help him pull out of Robert’s grasp and practically run to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind his back. Marco slides down to the floor immediately, back against the door, panting as he does. If he is out of breath already, this damn heat is coming on stronger and faster than he expected. No way can he suppress it now, and even if there was a way it probably involves being driven to a hospital and answering uncomfortable questions while trying hard not to beg the poor doctor to stuff him full. Jesus, Marco’s going insane, and there is no way to fix this in the foreseeable future.

 

“Shit.” He curses under his breath, conscious of the noises outside the door, all the people there, some of whom are probably wondering what is up with him. How the hell is he going to get out of this mess? With every passing second he wants to jerk off more and more, there’s no way he can make it to his car. Maybe if he waited this first wave out right there, maybe he’d be okay after to order a cab or something. Why did he leave his phone in the bag? He feels royally fucked and not in the way he wants to be. What the fuck is he gonna do?

 

He slams his head back against the door, angry and upset and so fucking horny he feels like he’s going to burst at the seams and melt into a puddle of hormones and desperation. “Shit, shit, shit!” Repeating the word like a mantra does absolutely nothing to help, but maybe just maybe, if Marco focuses on the anger and the frustration, he will be okay. Maybe if he’s annoyed, rather than needy, they won’t smell him from a mile away and he will be fine. He must resist and not even lay a hand on himself. ‘Just wait for this wave to pass, that’s all you have to do, Marco.’ He tells himself.

 

It works maybe for a minute, or ten, or thirty. Marco has lost track of time and space, practically forgotten about where he is, save only for the desire, present and throbbing inside of him. That is, until there’s a very persistent knock on the door. Not even a knock, practically a bang. God, Marco could use a bang himself. He really, really needs the weight of an alpha on his back, pushing him down, making him _stay_. Marco can survive without one though, he can. He is confused.

 

“What do you want??” He yells out, his voice coming all shaky but portraying his annoyance well. Marco intends to offer no explanations to anybody, it must be clear even to the betas out there that he is in the middle of an omega crisis. The last thing he needs is someone asking him about what is happening and what he needs. It’s clear as fuck what is happening – he is in heat. Damn his stupid heats, damn them to hell. Unthinking, Marco slides a hand over his crotch and moans, choked, wanting to rip his clothes off and grind against the floor, or something, _anything_.

 

“It’s me.” Robert. Of course it would be Robert - Marco’s very awesome, loyal, funny, handsome, **alpha** friend. Robert would probably offer to help, selflessly. Marco laughs at this out loud, feeling giddy and high. Robert is out there, concerned about Marco, wanting to help Marco. How fucked up is that? This is why Marco’s mother warned him not to make friends with alphas. “Alphas are not always bad men, but when it comes down to it, you can always trust that one would take advantage of you. Be safe, Marco.” She’d always said, ever since Marco got his first heat. And it was sweet, really, but what did she know? She was a beta; she didn’t know the desire omegas had in heat - the desire to be taken advantage _of_. And of course, more ironically yet, Robert isn’t even the type of alpha to take advantage. Marco could beg to be bred right now and Robert would probably hand him a knotted dildo and offer to keep watch in front of the door.

 

“Yes, great, I’m fine!” Marco calls out as a reply, thinking this is how it should be. They’re friends, he’s not gonna beg, and he doesn’t want to beg either. Their team mates are out there, it would be wrong to make a scene, beyond the one that is already happening. Marco can make it, he can keep a clear head; he can do it, damn it. He can keep his sanity and dignity despite the wave of hormones taking hold of his body and fogging his mind.

 

“Let me in.” Robert’s voice sounds odd, and Marco is surprised he is even lucid enough to realize this. He palms his cock again through the fabric and barely stifles another moan rising in his throat. How did he never notice how nice Robert’s voice is? It really fits how handsome he is too. ‘No, get it together!’ Marco shakes his head again and stops touching himself. The more he resists, the higher his chances of the wave lasting a shorter period of time. He can’t indulge in public, or come morning the papers will have breaking stories about this, ruining his career.

 

“Nope, really, I’m great!” Marco practically yells this at the door from his position on the floor, and then curls his knees closer to his chest. He hears muffled and then Robert’s voice comes from the other side on eye level. Marco pictures Robert on his knees, pressed up against the door, and wishes the door would just disappear so they could be pressed against each other instead.

 

“Marco, I can smell you.” Robert’s voice is muffled, but the words are unmistakable. Marco curses under his breath and shakes his head as if to deny the reality of the situation. No. This isn’t happening; this can’t be happening.

 

“No, I’m okay.” He insists out loud, turning just a little so Robert can hear him better. “I don’t need you.” Vaguely, he realizes that telling Robert, telling an alpha, that he doesn’t need him right now may not be the best strategy. Fuck, this is like every time Marco salivated over steak and pushed it away in favor of being healthy. Not that Robert is a piece of meat, but Marco … Marco would like for Robert to give him a piece of his meat. No. What’s with these dumb heat thoughts? Marco curses inwardly and shakes his head again.

 

“Open the door.” Robert sounds warm and patient, and so helpful. Marco hates that. He hates that he can’t just open the door, and let Robert in and see what happens. People will see him – they’ll see him letting an alpha be with him in a closed space while he’s in heat. That can’t happen, not a chance. He’ll be the laughing stock of the Bundesliga for years on an end – the horny omega whore who let an alpha knot him in public. Marco won’t let this happen. Not a chance.

 

“I don’t want to.” He lies through his teeth, and it comes out in a voice that probably tells Robert that yes, Marco does want to open the door, and then open his legs too.

 

“You do, Marco, you want me to help you.” Any other time, _any_ other time the words would sound innocent and lovely and touching. But, could Marco be imagining, wishing for this to be more than it sounds? Does Robert mean… No, definitely not. Marco shakes his head again mutely, then buries it in his knees and tries to pretend his dick isn’t aching and his ass doesn’t feel empty and wet. God, he’d forgotten what it’s like to itch for an alpha, to want one with your whole being. It’s embarrassing.

 

“Marco, people are leaving, they… they won’t know.” Marco’s heart threatens to burst out of his chest all of a sudden. If Robert is implying what Marco wishes he is, then… Suddenly, he’s even angrier.

 

“If they’re leaving, then they know!!” He calls out accusingly, angry at himself for letting his heat catch him off guard; angry at Robert for offering his “help”; angry at the world for making him an omega; and _definitely_ angry at their team mates and the crew out there for leaving so that an alpha can mount the omega in heat in peace. Fuck them all, Marco isn’t some little whore who’ll just let this circus happen. Just because he needs it doesn’t mean he’ll let this happen. He can’t prove society right. Omegas are better than their instincts, and he can survive this.

 

“They don’t know, Marco…. Marco, I promise, they don’t. I told them you’re sick and you need some time.” Robert sounds all soft and soothing and Marco wants to curl into him and let Robert hold him. And also fuck him. He wants Robert to fuck him so badly; his body is thrumming with the need for it. They could do it face to face, and if Robert wants, Marco will let himself be knotted. He’d let Robert knot him, he just knows it would feel like heaven even if he’s never had a real alpha knot before.

 

Marco’s train of thought is interrupted again when Robert knocks on the door. Marco wants to laugh; they’re so beyond knocking at this point. “Do they… really think I’m just sick?” he asks, and he doesn’t want to sound hopeful, but he is. Maybe if they think he’s vomiting, his reputation is safe. He definitely prefers to be a puking footballer, than a needy omega in heat.

 

“Yes.” Robert sounds so convinced, but at the same time, there’s an edge there. Marco thinks that maybe he can smell Robert too, including the change in him. Is there a change? Robert smells nice either way. Marco wants to smell him better, to bury his face in Robert’s neck and inhale and then be lulled to sleep. But that would be after, after they have rutted and Robert has knotted him. Yes. That would be so good.

 

“Open the door, Marco… baby… I’ll help you, I promise.” Jesus, Marco wants to say to himself, but hearing Robert’s words just leaves him stuck with a helpless little moan, squirming on the floor. He needs Robert’s help, he’s only human, and he can’t do this alone. Robert could be really helpful, who knows. Robert called him _baby_. Marco lets a full body shudder overwhelm him at the thought, Robert’s words ringing through his head on repeat until the older man speaks again. “Marco, no one else is out here but me. No one will know, I promise.” Promises, Marco thinks, can never be trusted according to his mother, when coming from an alpha. But this is Robert, and Marco trusts him, and really, maybe they can just keep each other company through this wave; nothing has to happen.

 

Marco reaches for the door lock, hesitating. It’s long enough for Robert to pipe up again on the other side, his voice sounding even more muffled than before, and there is definitely something else there too. “You smell so good, baby, you’ve always smelled good but not like this.” He’s practically purring and Marco can hear it and it nearly drives him out of his mind.

 

He doesn’t know when he unlocked the door, on when Robert let himself in, but next thing he knows, Marco is hauled up to his feet and pulled flush up against Robert’s hard, warm body. Robert closes the door, locks it, and by the time he has pushed Marco against the sink, it finally occurs to Marco that maybe this won’t be like he imagined it.

 

Robert’s hands are all over his body all of a sudden and it’s like he has ten of them, or maybe this is just Marco’s hormones driving him out of it. He succumbs to a wave of need and throws his head back, moaning loud and obnoxious even to his own ears, unable to help himself. Robert nudges his way closer, and Marco needs no further invitation to spread his legs around Robert’s hips. There is too much fabric between them, and they shouldn’t be this close, an alpha and an omega, this can spiral out of control too quick and too soon. Marco wants it to; he wants to have no control over himself or anything whatsoever.

 

His vision is getting blurry when Robert squeezes him – squeezes Marco at the waist, Marco’s hips, and then grabs hold of Marco’s ass and kneads. Marco moans, shameless and heated, pushing back into the touch, and then canting his hips forward when Robert dry humps right into him. The movement pushes Robert hard cock right against Marco’s and just the feel of it – god, Robert is huge, he will split Marco in half – makes Marco squirm and whine, his mouth wide agape as he stares up at Robert.

 

To his credit, Robert looks more or less like he’s got it under control. There is so much fire in his eyes, Marco wants to burn in it until there is nothing left of either of them. He lets himself sink into that blue, staring too much and caring none it comes off too intense. His need is intense; it has been a fucking year since he spent a heat with an alpha, and he wants an alpha now. No, he wants _Robert_ now.

 

Marco realizes his hands are already pulling at Robert’s shirt, and at Robert’s fly. Momentarily he forgets how to undress a man, and growls to himself, frustrated and horny. Robert pins him to the sink by the hips and helps him, fucking helps Marco undress him partway, which really means that Robert’s fly is unzipped and his cock pops out and- fuck. Marco can barely resist the urge to sink to his knees and taste it. It’s so big and hard, and he can practically see it throbbing. And it’s _beautiful_ , he’s never thought about an alpha’s cock as beautiful but Robert’s definitely is. Marco wants it in his mouth, it looks like it would fit so well there, it would be warm and soft but hard on his tongue and Marco would pet it and caress it and lick it. It would taste so good, he just knows it.

 

He must be saying at least some of his out loud because Robert growls, sending a shiver down Marco’s spine as he does, and then he’s spinning Marco around and wow. Marco has never done it in a bathroom, let alone one outside of his house, but he lets Robert bend him over; he relishes in Robert’s hand on the small of his back, pushing him down until Marco’s ass is sticking out.

 

Marco’s moaning practically non stop now, at every touch of Robert’s, every time Robert’s hands move on his body, whether it be to soothe Marco’s nerves or to shove Marco’s pants down his legs and bare him completely. He avoids Robert’s gaze into the mirror, suddenly shy, but wanting so badly to say something. There is nothing in Marco’s head aside from ‘please’ and ‘yes’ and ‘breed me’ and he can’t say any of this somehow. He wants to bury his face in his hands in shame, but he can’t because he needs them to brace himself.

 

“You’re so wet.” Robert sounds like he is in awe, like he has never been with an omega before, but Marco knows that’s impossible. And yes, he is wet. He is so damn wet, he can take a baseball bat right now and it wouldn’t hurt. He wants this, he needs it. “Please, Robert.” He begs, and manages not to sound entirely pathetic, the look he gives Robert over his shoulder only semi pitiful. He wiggles his ass some in the air, pushing backwards into Robert’s hands, moaning when Robert squeezes his ass cheeks and spreads them. Marco faces the mirror again, cheeks flushing deeper. He’s panting for it so loud he fears he sounds like a dog; which, a traitorous voice in his head informs him, he is. Marco’s a needy little bitch and he’s about to be fucked like one. Christ, he doesn’t know why but even this ridiculous thought is turning him on.

 

Robert is quiet behind him, save for the small groans he makes in the back of his throat as he shoves two fingers inside Marco and twists and spreads them. Marco arches up, spasms, and groans, feeling the burn and loving it. The fire inside him has spread completely, and he feels like he’ll burst with it, burst in the best way possible. He wiggles, spreading his legs, looking at Robert in the mirror and gasping. Damn, Robert is a handsome alpha. He’s so fucking good looking, the omega in Marco wants to preen and boast and tell everyone they’re doing this and they haven’t even started. They will have such beautiful, strong babies if Robert gets him pregnant today. Alphas maybe, just like Robert, who would be so proud of Marco for bearing them. Marco shivers through the thought, whining a little, a heat wave coming on strong.

 

“I’m going to…I don’t have to mount you if you don’t want it.” This is the last thing Marco wants to hear, and still he melts against Robert at the words. The alpha sounds so resolute and kind, he actually fucking means this even with his dick hanging out of his pants, hard and throbbing and ready to sink into Marco. Even with Marco all spread and eager and ready, in _heat_ , Robert is still willing to holdback and control himself and just finger Marco until he comes. Jesus, even his momma would tell Marco this alpha is a keeper.

 

“I want it.” Marco tries to sound strong and firm, and mostly he succeeds, but he’s so wound up, he can’t help but sound a little needy too. He doesn’t want to beg, but he’s ready to do it again, if he has to. He needs Robert, he needs his alpha. And Robert isn’t even his alpha, God, it is shameful how far gone Marco is. He presses back against Robert’s fingers, again and again, riding them, his eyes on Robert’s face. Poor Robert, he is the image of a horny frustrated alpha, and Marco wants to please him and soothe him, he wants Robert to be happy.

 

He bends over the sink further, pressing his ass into Robert, arching his back and presenting. It’s primitive but it feels right and it makes Robert grab at his hip for purchase to control himself. Marco doesn’t want Robert to hold back. “Please, please, please, do it.” Marco means to ask only once, but that’s what comes out instead, and he doesn’t even have the decency to feel sorry.

 

Robert nods, mute, then he’s leaning over Marco’s back, his weight pressing onto Marco in the best of ways, and rolling his hips against Marco’s ass. His dick slides between Marco’s cheeks and he buries his face in Marco’s neck. Marco wants Robert to bite him then, imagines what it would feel like to be marked and branded, to be mated right there in the least likely place of all. But he doesn’t ask for it, and the alpha doesn’t do it. Instead Robert ruts against him for a while, riling Marco up further, but it’s also satisfying somehow too, and by the end of it Marco is shaking even more, wanting it even more, so hot and ready for it.

 

He cants his hips up higher when Robert lines up, getting his stance right and spreading his legs wider, moaning when Robert nuzzles him, and arching against Robert’s chest. Robert slides inside smooth and easy, and Marco moans with it every inch of the way, clutching at the sink and going to his tip toes. He whines at how good Robert feels like that, spreading Marco wide and filling him with his throbbing cock. It’s perfect, and it soothes Marco’s itch so well, for a moment it’s almost enough, Marco is nearly ready to tell Robert to stay like that forever.

 

But it’s not enough, for either of them, because Marco’s whining for more in no time, and Robert is throbbing hard inside of him, and Marco should be worried there’s no condom, but he loves the feel of Robert bare in him instead. Marco loves every vein, every inch, the feel of the head bumping against his spot. He moans, so damn happy and turned on when Robert starts pulling back and then fucking into him. The pace is rhythmic and fast and delicious. Marco was meant for this, to be doing this, it’s everything he’s been waiting for and he never wants it to end. He moans with every thrust, unrestrained, mouth hanging wide open, back arched as he leans his head back, leaving quite the image for Robert in the mirror and not even caring anymore if he looks a needy omega whore.

 

Robert holds him in place by the hips, making sure Marco doesn’t hurt himself into the sink; making sure Marco is right there, placed perfectly for Robert to fuck into him. His groans sync up with Marco’s panting, they’re becoming one in every way and that’s the way it should be.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this with you.” Robert growls, well after the pace has been established and Marco has hazed into the fuck nicely, only letting out the constant moans with every thrust. Robert feels so good, real good, and Marco wants to tell him that in a way, he has wanted this forever too. He doesn’t know how long but, yeah, he has wanted this. And mmm, don’t stop. He manages to say nothing of course, beyond the sounds of pleasure Robert’s fucking out of him. The heat, now being attended to, is making Marco all pliant and agreeable and he loves everything Robert does and says right now.

 

“You’re perfect Marco, every alpha we know wants to have you. Every… but only I get to do this.” There is desire in Robert’s voice, and Marco wants to bare his neck and reassure Robert that it is true. Wants to soothe Robert’s possessiveness, to give himself over to it entirely. Yes, only Robert. Marco wants no other alpha to do this, he just wants Robert, just his alpha. He can’t imagine another alpha feeling so big inside of him, rubbing him so good and scratching his itch so well. He licks his lips and nods along, giving Robert a dazed smile in the mirror. Yes, Marco wants to say, just you, but the only thing that comes out is a soft little hum. Marco feels so good, he wants Robert to mount him non-stop until they can’t move.

 

It only seems to spur Robert on because he fucks Marco harder, deeper, pushing happy little squeals out of Marco’s mouth at the particularly rough thrusts. Marco likes to be roughened up, and this isn’t even the most he can take, but Robert’s passion is so delicious, so good.

 

Marco cants his hips back into Robert’s lap, panting with it. “Robert, yeah, just… keep, keep…” Keep going he wants to say, and can’t finish, his voice raspy and worn out from all the moaning he can’t contain. Robert gets it though, and keeps plowing into him good, and Marco gives himself over to it, keeping hold of the sink and gasping with the thrusts.

 

“Will you let me… let me knot? God, Marco, it’s the best gift you can give me, I’m clean I … I just want you, I want to knot you and fill you, please.” Marco nearly misses the fact that Robert is begging because of how much he wants to do the same. He needs it, needs his alpha to tie with him and stay locked inside him as he comes. Marco wants all this; he’ll even carry Robert’s babies if he gets knocked up and be happy for it. The heat makes him reckless and blind, and every time Robert’s dick slides in and out of him, Marco feels less inclined to fight it.

 

“Are you taking the pill?” Robert, the lucid one, somehow manages to ask the real questions while he’s still rutting into Marco like this is the last heat they’re going to spend together. If it is up to Marco, it won’t be nearly the last heat. He wants more heats with Robert, he wants Robert to quench the fire and make the burn go away, like he is doing right now. Marco has never been mounted and satisfied like this before. He clenches around Robert’s big, hot, throbbing, perfect alpha cock and nods eagerly.

 

“Yes, yes I am.” Never mind that Marco can’t remember if he took his pill today, or yesterday. He hasn’t been laid in so long, he hasn’t been mounted longer and nothing matters to Marco beyond Robert’s alpha weight on his back and Robert’s cock stretching him and stuffing him so well. Marco keeps nodding, moaning as Robert keeps up the thrusts, until Robert’s hips stutter and the pace starts breaking up a little. Marco doesn’t mind, he’s ready for his alpha to come; he wants Robert to knot him and fill him up with his cum – Marco has never been more ready for anything in his life.

 

“Tell me- - tell me, can I?” Robert sounds strung up, like he’s barely holding back, and Marco’s desire to please him grows overwhelming.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Robert, you can… do it, do it now.” Knot me, please, Marco wants to beg. His channel is fluttering, squeezing and releasing around Robert’s cock, already itching for the alpha’s orgasm, wanting to draw it out of Robert. This is what omega heats are for, maybe Marco went into heat today so Robert could tie with him and breed him. Maybe they’re meant to mate. “Oh, please.” Marco pleads and it comes out in a whine; one less desperate than the way Marco’s whole being is.

 

Robert doesn’t seem to need another invitation because his thrusts grow erratic, pushing Marco hard into the sink, his cock sinking deep inside with each go, abusing Marco’s spot perfectly on its way inside every time. “I’m going to knot you, I’m going to knot, baby.” Robert informs him heatedly and Marco manages a mindless moan in reply, ass squeezing Robert hard as he throws his head back and meets Robert’s thrusts, the textbook definition of an eager omega in heat. Wildly he wonders how much better than his toys a real knot, Robert’s knot, will feel expanding inside of him.

 

A handful more erratic thrusts, Marco gasping and crying out with each one, and the hands on his hips tighten up, keeping him in place. Robert holds him still, one hand coming up to Marco’s neck to push him down – and Marco goes, bending over further, willingly submissive, opening himself up to Robert like he is meant to. He feels Robert swell against his rim and moans loud for it, choking on another needy sound when Robert pops his knot past the ring of muscle and inside him. It grows larger, swelling further, and Marco’s mind, reeling, supplies him with thoughts of mating and babies and marriage even before Robert starts spilling. Marco’s body is on fire and he moans, high on the heat and pleasure and blind with it.

 

When Robert starts coming, shuddering at Marco’s back and shooting so much hot, alpha cum inside, Marco comes untouched. He feels every load get delivered inside of him, the impossible swell of the knot, and the throbbing of Robert’s cock inside. It’s too much, and it’s too good, and Marco’s almost crying through his orgasm, finishing in seconds. He would collapse on the sink if it weren’t for Robert’s hands holding him, stroking up and down Marco’s stomach as Robert gives him more of his cum, making Marco shiver in pleasure.

 

They will be tied like this for a while, Marco has read somewhere, and it will be uncomfortable eventually but it isn’t now. His heat has subsided enough for him to feel proper relief, and pleasure at the feel of Robert settled in deep inside of him, so nice and comfortable and full and warm.

 

Marco hums, smiling to himself, his body over sensitive, but as relaxed as he can be given the circumstances. He thinks this is a good way for his heat wave to be tended to. He’s not even sure if it was the rut itself, or having an alpha, or maybe it was the knot, but he has never had a more satisfying heat experience. Idly, he curses himself for not paying attention in omega class. Looking over his shoulder, he smiles a little at Robert, flushing when Robert twitches a little inside him. Marco thinks he feels him spill a bit more, and shivers at the thought, embarrassment returning.

 

Robert reaches to pet his face and hair, and he is smiling at Marco when he speaks up. Marco notes how comfortable it feels, even though the knot still has him filled and plugged with Robert’s cum so nicely. “Feeling better?” Robert asks, and there is so much fondness in his eyes Marco wants to melt into the floor. He nods, mute and shy, unsure of what to say. He remembers begging some minutes ago, and feels even more embarrassed. Still, he nuzzles into Robert’s touch despite himself. His alpha has helped him a lot; he wants to show his thanks. You know, beyond taking Robert’s knot and accepting his cum.

 

“The heat is not bothering you anymore, right?” Robert seems to be certain even as he asks, and Marco nods his agreement. The edge is practically gone, and he hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while. He’s not sure why, but he excuses it to his first knotting experience. Or Marco is just an ignorant omega who may have just bitten off more than he can chew.

 

“It’s not bothering me, but I’m not sure why.” Marco furrows his eyebrows and straightens up enough to feel the tug of Robert’s knot at his rim. He bites down on a moan and gives Robert an apologetic look. Robert gives him another soft look and nuzzles Marco’s shoulder before suddenly stiffening. He pulls back some to give Marco a wide eyed look. Marco can’t tell if he is horrified or shocked. “What is it? Did I say something?” He asks, suddenly feeling naked and guilty and silly. He goes to cover himself with his hands, but then Robert embraces him and holds him close until Marco relaxes a little.

 

“Am I the first alpha you tie with?” Robert asks, and Marco recognizes the look in his beautiful blue eyes as awe. Marco flushes a little and looks at the floor as he nods; appreciating that Robert’s word choice is less crude than it can be. But yeah, maybe he should have told Robert that he is a bit of a heat rookie, and that Robert’s knot is the first one he has taken. Before he has time to curl in on himself and die from shame, Marco feels Robert kiss him. Robert’s lips meet Marco’s shoulder, and neck, and back, placing little soft kisses everywhere as he rolls his hips against Marco’s and hums low in his throat. Marco sighs, feeling warm and pleased and generally unable to hang onto feelings of embarrassment. There is still confusion though, and that he can’t do anything about.

 

“The heat goes away after a tie because the omega’s body thinks it has been mated.” Robert murmurs in Marco’s shoulder, and maybe it’s his voice, or the information itself, but Marco whimpers a little, clutching at Robert’s hand. He wants to ask if this means mated as in knocked up or mated as in found a romantic partner for life, but he doesn’t dare to. He doesn’t want to push Robert away, even if it doesn’t feel like Robert is going anywhere. Still, Marco says nothing.

 

Robert keeps nuzzling and kissing him like they have all the time in the world, and Marco wants badly to let go and allow himself to just feel good in the alpha’s arms, still knotted and..

 

“I want to do that for you again.” Robert mutters in his skin and Marco shivers, just a little, enough to give himself away as pathetically willing.

 

“Do what?” He asks, trying to keep his head above water. Not easy, of course, when he can feel Robert’s cock shift inside of him, still so hard and warm, nestling all his virile alpha cum deep inside Marco. Marco has no clue if he took his pill. Maybe his body doesn’t think anything, maybe it knows it has been…

 

“I want to mount you, and knot you again.” Robert clarifies, and the heat in his tone makes Marco want to beg and cry for it. Yes, _yes, please_ , he wants to say. “I’m so happy I’m your first, you’ve given me a gift, Marco.” Robert holds Marco tight and gives him an intense look in the mirror. His eyes are so blue.

 

Marco kisses him as a feeble attempt to shut his own omega instincts, and the feelings that have nothing to do with his heat. It’s an awkward angle, but the kiss is messy and deep and incredibly satisfying. They go at it for ages, with Robert’s hand ending up fondling Marco’s dick and Marco wiggling and squirming on the alpha’s cock. When they do eventually stop kissing, Marco’s hazy look meets Robert’s and he smiles a little. “Thank you.” He says, and it’s embarrassing, but Robert’s answering grin makes the embarrassment worth it.

 

“So will you let me?” Robert asks, and it’s light like they haven’t just done, well, what they did. Marco welcomes the change, even though they’re still connected, and nods with a smile. The thoughts form traitorously in Marco’s head. He will let Robert mount him again, and knot him again, and be a happier omega for it.

 

“I will.” He says, hopefully managing not to blush like a virgin. Robert lights up and gathers him close until they’re plastered together entirely. They’ll be stuck, quite literally, for a while so Marco figures he may as well relax into it. And he does, until Robert sucks and bites a hickey into his neck, not stopping his ministrations until the skin is red and swollen, and Marco is panting, straining a little in his need. He doesn’t expect Robert to do anything else to take this further, since they should be getting back to the shoot.

 

Robert squeezes him a little around the waist though, bringing them closer together still so Marco can feel him shift inside. “I wouldn’t mind mating you.” Robert says softly, and Marco sees him smiling in the mirror. It’s ridiculously charming and Marco can’t stand the way it makes him feel. He still doesn’t know if Robert means he wouldn’t mind getting Marco pregnant or biting him and making Marco his mate. Marco doesn’t ask. He is already hard and turned on at the prospect of one, and the other… Well, he is sure Robert can feel his wild heartbeat against his chest where he is pressed at Marco’s back.

 

 

 


End file.
